IBC News Team 13
IBC News and Public Affairs, commonly known as News Team 13 is the news and public affairs division of IBC-13 in the Philippines headed by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. The news organization is responsible for the daily news and information gathering of the network's news and public affairs programs. The division operates mainly and headquartered at IBC studios in Broadcast City while the IBC regional stations also have their local news divisions, which is a big help in news gathering for the whole network. Firsts News Team 13 is inspired by IBC News and Public Affairs set a number of firsts in news reporting in the country. These include the use of Live-Pack and the News Team 13 studios at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines while utilise a ticker during news broadcasts, the first AM radio station (Radyo Budyong Manila 1386). Programs 'Current' *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Cooltura'' *''Good Take'' *''Hapi Kung Healthy'' *''Health Line'' *''IBC Express Balita'' *''IBC Express Balita Weekend'' *''IBC Headliners'' *''Kassanga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Linawin Natin'' *''Magandang Umaga Ba?'' *''Makabayang Duktor'' *''Pulsong Pinoy'' *''Ronda Trese'' *''Tagamend'' *''Tapatan with Jay Sonza'' 'Regional' *''IBC Express Balita Amianan'' (IBC-13 Baguio) *''IBC Express Balita Bisaya'' (News Team 13 Cebu) *''IBC Express Balita Davaoeno'' (News Team 13 Davao) *''IBC Express Balita Ilonggo'' (News Team 13 Iloilo) *''Ikaw Kabuhi Ko'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) *''Tele-Radyo'' (IBC-12 Iloilo) 'Defunct' :Future information Previously air shows News Team 13 Personalities 'The Six Pillars of News Team 13' *Snooky Serna *John Susi *Jay Sonza *Cathy Eigenmann *Ralf Rivas *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia 'Newscasters' *Snooky Serna (Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Express Balita) *John Susi (IBC Express Balita) *Jay Sonza (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Ronda Trese, Tapatan) *Cathy Eigenmann (Ronda Trese, Cooltura) *Ralf Rivas (Ronda Trese) *Chal Lontoc (Express Balita Weekend) *Czarinah Lusuegro (IBC Headliners) *Larry Ng (Express Balita Weekend) 'Public Affairs personalities' *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Pulsong Pinoy) *Dr. Willie Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dra. Liza Ong (Makabayang Duktor) *Dr. Philip Cruz (Makabayang Duktor) *Chin Chin Gutierrez (Good Take) *Jarius Bondoc (Linawin Natin) *Manilyn Reynes (Hapi Kung Healthy) *Kathryn Bernardo (IBC Express Balita) *Jeff Arcilla (Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Express Balita, Hapi Kung Healthy) *Pat Natividad (Magandang Umaga Ba?, Cooltura) *Smokey Manaloto (Magandang Umaga Ba?) *Grace Choa (Health Line) *Rey Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit, Biyaheng Langit) *JR Langit (Kasangga Mo Ang Langit) 'News Reporters' *Jess Caduco *Cristina Tanio *Jeffrey Zaide *Dennis Cortes *Charina Carlos *Pia Castro *Jinky Baticados *Dave Abuel *Nicole Anderson *Alvin Sejera *Tintin Pizarro *Greg Gregorio *Nalla Aguas *Dave Llavanes Jr. *Karen Cabrera *Krenn Jolongbayan *Ronald Cayetano *Merwin Llanza *Mayet Camacho *Ralf Rivas *Jake Morales *Marinette Panganiban *Lalaine Tiangco *Kim Cardenas *Darwin Amojelar *Czarinah Lusuegro 'Former Newscasts/Personalities' *Vince Alingod *Atty. Salvador Panelo (2009-2011) *Hajji Kaamino (2011-2012), moveed to *Lee Andres *Ali Atienza (2006-2008) *Adrian Ayalin *Caren Bayhon *Manoling Morato (2009-2010) *Kit Belmonte *Ka Louie Beltran *Susan Calo-Medina *Neil Santos (1999-2009) *Dr. Dean Torno (2011) *Gionna Cabrera (2011) *Dada Calupitan *Maggie dela Riva (2009-2010) *Marion Chua *Errol Cadame (2005-2006, 2008) *Atty. Zorah Andam (2003-2011) *Mina Dabor *Randy David *Kathy de Leon-Vilar *Gina dela Vega-Cruz *Marissa del Mar (2003-2011) *Cielito "Mahal" Del Mundo *Atty. Noli Eala (1998-2003) *Frankie Evangelista *Bing Formento (2008-2009) *Jam Alindongan *Abel Cruz (2009-2012) *Ron Gagalac *Oliver Abeleda (2007-2010) *Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (2007-2010) *Aljo Bendijo (2007-2011) *Toni Marcelo *Thea Gavino (2008-2009) *Ida Miranda Castro (1998-2003) *Amy Godinez-Cuenco *Doy Castillo (2001-2003) *Gen. Arturo Anas (2001-2003) *Ervin Mateo (2001-2003) *Ben Tulfo (2003-2011) *Joee Guilas (2007-2009) *Magtanggol Gunigundo *Karen Padilla (2009-2010) *Maricel Halili *Janelle So (1998-2001) *Lizel Po (2011) *Francis L. Cardona (2008-2011) *Nina Taduran (2010-2011) *Subas Herrero *Precious Hipolito-Castelo (1999-2009) *Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel *Jennifer Illustre *Amelyn Veloso (2008-2010) *January Isaac (2003-2009) *Dyords Javier *Kaye Jimenez *Rose Solangon (2008-2011) *TG Kintanar *Aryanna Lim *Manuel Llige (1998-2002) *Atty. Rod Manicad *DJ Oliver Reyes (2011) *Pinky Marquez (2001-2003) *Elmer Mercado (1994-1998, 2000-2002) *Anthony Pangilinan (2002-2003) *Francis Pangilinan *Dennis Principe (2003-2006) *Cory Quirino *Joe Javier *Rida Reyes (2008) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (2003-2008) *Dave Sta. Ana *Mherie Caibal (2011) *Julius Segovia *Bernadette Sembrano *Jopet Sison *Margarita Pantaleon (2011) *Atty. Jose Sison *Anne Marie Soriano (1997-2001) *Ali Sotto *Claudine Trillo-Webb *Erwin Tulfo *Julie Yap-Daza *Ina Yulo Regional Corespondents 'Anchors' *Delfrado Villanueva Jr. (IBC-13 Baguio) *Jun Arbolado (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Buen Algono (IBC-13 Cebu) *June Duterte (IBC-13 Davao) 'Reporters' *Melchor Balawas (IBC-13 Baguio) *Victor Decoy (IBC-13 Baguio) *Franklin Torres (IBC-13 Baguio) *Edwin M. Carbajal (IBC-13 Baguio) *Novie Guazo (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Tina Ilustre (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Emerson Labrillaso (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Ronel Sorbito (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Rhod Tecson (IBC-12 Iloilo) *Paul Lauro (IBC-13 Cebu) *Roseller Layasan (IBC-13 Cebu) *Bernie Cabusao (IBC-13 Cebu) *Aida Tampus (IBC-13 Cebu) *Ely Bolonos (IBC-13 Cebu) *Dodong Atillo (IBC-13 Davao) *Jessie Casalda (IBC-13 Davao) *Dodong Atillo (IBC-13 Davao) *Jessie Casalda (IBC-13 Davao) *Rey Hernan Fabe (IBC-13 Davao) References See also *IBC-13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *IBC strengthens for news and public affairs programming *IBC-13 step up the news delivery of News Team 13 *News5 *GMA News and Public Affairs *ZTV News and Public Affairs *ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs External links *IBC-13 website *News Team 13 website *News Team 13 on Facebook *News Team 13 on Twitter *News Team 13 on Multiply Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation